Serendipity
by Ayzahra
Summary: Pemilik mata safir bersaudara yang menyorotkan ceria takkan kumungkiri bahwa sebenarnya menyimpan redup, yang menanti keakuan. vampfic.
1. Chapter I - Awal

"Seratus untuk Ying!"

Spontan kelas menjadi riuh. Tepuk tangan menjadi apresiasi atas sempurnanya nilai ulangan Ying ke sekian kali. Salah satu pemilik mata hazel di kelas itu tersenyum lebar. Ia maju untuk mengambil kertas ulangannya dari guru.

Di kelas lain seorang pemilik mata safir tersenyum, tapi nyaris tak kentara. Jangan mengira itu senyum bahagia sama seperti yang ditampilkan Ying saat itu juga. Sangat jelas di benaknya bahwa ada sesuatu kecil dalam diri Ying yang menginginkan keusaian.

Kakak beradik pemilik mata safir yang selalu menyorotkan ceria takkan kumungkiri bahwa sebenarnya menyimpan redup bak mendung pagi itu, yang menanti keakuan. Ah, tidak! Kini sepasang mata Ying tidak sama dengan kakaknya.

* * *

 **Serendipity**

 **by Ayzahra**

 **Warning:**

 **AT!Teenagers, AR, OOC, Sibling!TauYi, va** **mpfic**

* * *

"Fan!"

Bola masuk ke ring oleh tembakan dari Taufan lagi. Keringatnya mengucur, tapi semangatnya tetap ada, malah terus bertambah seiring jumlah poin timnya terus meningkat.

Bukan cuma basket yang mampu dimainkan oleh Taufan. Tampaknya dia adalah siswa tersibuk di sekolah. Dengan semangat yang tak pernah tampak padam ia ikuti semua kegiatan, mulai dari organisasi sekolah, lomba-lomba olahraga, dan masih banyak lagi. Apa kau merasa heran dengan orang hebat sepertinya? Ia juga mampu mengatur waktu, mempertahankan predikat juara kelasnya, dan bergaul dengan apik.

Taufan bersama segala kelebihannya sekejap populer di seantero sekolah meskipun ia anak pindahan satu tahun yang lalu.

"Ying, Kakakmu benar-benar hebat, ya," komentar gadis di sebelah Ying.

Bibir Ying mengerucut. "Aku lebih hebat loh," ujarnya sambil tetap memperhatikan sparring _basketball_ sore ini di tepi lapangan.

"Wah-wah, Taufan menang!"

"Timnya Taufan," ralat Ying sambil memutar kedua bola kala melihat tingkah kakak kelasnya itu.

 _Ayo pulang._

Spontan Taufan menoleh ke arah tepi lapangan. Suara yang didengarnya baru saja jelas sangat familier. Ia pun langsung berpamitan pada yang lain. Kemudian berjalan menuju keberadaan Ying.

"Oke, ayo pulang sekarang," katanya pada Ying. Lalu atensinya tertuju pada gadis di sebelah Ying.

"Samperin aja si Fang, Ya."

"Wah, mau pulang sekarang, Fan?"

"Iya. Yuk, Ying."

Tidak ada yang aneh, 'kan?

Taufan dan Ying berjalan beriringan di tepi jalan yang cukup ramai. Di sela-sela itu Taufan mengingatkan sesuatu yang menciptakan gejolak di perut adiknya. "Oiya, kita mampir ke supermarket dulu. Kata Mama persediaan roti di rumah habis.

Ying hanya menatap Taufan sebentar. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada langkahnya yang terbalut sepatu. Sepertinya tidak menjadi masalah ia tidak fokus pada jalan jika tangan Taufan menggenggamnya.

 _Makin lama aku makin muak._

Genggaman semakin erat. Taufan melakukannya bukan cuma memberi perlindungan, tapi menjadi usaha menumbuhkan motivasi. Menyadarkan Ying pula bahwa dirinya tidak sendirian. Bahwa Taufan mampu dipercaya untuk selalu di sisinya.

"Ayo, kita lihat senja di kota yang masih menyimpannya."

"Aku tidak ingin."

"Lantas?"

"Ayo, mati saja."

Seandainya Taufan masih tidak dalam menjadi kakak yang baik, mungkin laki-laki itu akan tergiur dengan ajakan Ying.

* * *

Taufan pernah bertanya pada ibunya. "Mengapa aku tidak boleh minum itu?" telunjuknya pun mengarah pada gelas bening berisi cairan merah.

"Kamu tidak ingin mati seperti yang adikmu alami, 'kan? Beruntunglah ia memiliki ibu yang hebat."

Perbincangan sore itu di bangunan berdinding batu terhenti karena datangnya seseorang. Belum sempat Taufan mengatakan sesuatu, ibunya lebih dulu berbisik. "Berterimakasihlah karena gadismu kembali."

Ying berada dalam tubuh seseorang yang membuat bengkak rindu pada diri Taufan.

* * *

Senja tertelan gelap. Malam ini belum ada satu pun bintang tampak.

"Ayo, pulang."

Taufan kembali membawa Ying ke daerah tempat tinggal mereka saat ini. Kurang beberapa lagi untuk mencapai rumah. Genggaman Taufan masih ada. Sejujurnya Ying merasa nyaman karena itu. Namun, ia selalu menyanggah itu.

"Sebetulnya siapa yang kaulindungi?"

Langkah Taufan terhenti.

"Aku atau pemilik sebenarnya tubuh ini?"

Ada untungnya juga Ying tidak bisa membaca pikiran, sepertinya. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Membuat adiknya penasaran termasuk hal yang menyenangkan baginya.

Juga Taufan tak perlu susah payah harus menyembunyikan rindunya ke mana. Rindu yang datang setiap saat. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membunuh rindu itu atau gadis di sebelahnya akan benar-benar lenyap.

Detik kemudian Taufan justru memberi Ying pelukan. "Ya, ayo kita pergi," bisiknya, "tapi nanti Ibu akan sendirian. Kau tidak sayang padanya? Atau kauajak Ibu sekalian saja, Ying."

Malam itu tersebut pula nama yang membuat Ying benar-benar muak, pemilik tubuh sebenarnya yang dipinjamnya, bersama embel-embel pengakuan sebagai jawaban dari Taufan. Apa lebih baik ia mengembalikannya ke tanah malam ini juga? Walaupun itu sama saja bunuh diri, kematian kedua kali baginya, dan akan dirasakannya sakit luar biasa.

* * *

 _Hei, itu setengah fantasi._

 _Hei, aku kembali._


	2. Chapter II - Keputusan

Ying berdecak. Ia mengerti seberapa besar Taufan masih menyukai Yaya sampai sekarang. Gadis itu jelas masih terngiang di ingatannya. Barangkali tidak akan pernah dirinya terlintas dalam benak Taufan yang kini menjadi kakaknya.

Ying pun mengerti bagaimana dampaknya jika ia terus-terusan menginginkan Taufan untuk jatuh hati padanya. Ia mau bangkit, menyenangkan hidupnya yang telah bosan.

Dirinya seperti lawan dari Taufan dalam beberapa hal. Jika Taufan bisa membaca pikirannya, Ying tidak seperti itu. Jika Ying terus bisa mengingat sesuatu, tidak dengan Taufan. Mana yang lebih menyakitkan? Ying rasa adalah dirinya. Hal indah apa yang bisa ia ingat ketika kini semuanya adalah kabar buruk. Andaikan bisa, Ying ingin menjadi Taufan saja. Tidak apa-apa kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintai jika masih banyak tersedia cinta yang lain. Bagaimana dengan dirinya? Bahkan, ibunya saja tampak mengacuhkannya.

Ying mendongak. Sebuah usapan pada rambutnya menarik perhatiannya. Spontan ia menepis tangan yang melakukan itu padanya. Bukannya membaik, perasaannya kian memburuk.

"Ibu dan aku sayang padamu. Jangan melamun dengan muka itu lagi!"

Tatapan Ying mengikuti Taufan yang meletakkan gelas berisi teh yang sepertinya baru saja dituangi air panas. Kepulan udara di atasnya sudah cukup menjelaskan. Yang tadinya memicing, kini menjadi melotot ke arah pemuda yang telah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku sedang tidak berminat bercanda, Taufan."

Di depan jendela yang terbuka tirainya Taufan terkekeh. "Aku sedang menghiburmu."

Ying berdecak. Ia berdiri lalu beranjak pergi dari ruang tamu, tapi Taufan menarik lengannya hingga ia kembali menghadap Taufan. Ying menatap tajam sepasang mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Bibirnya terkatup, membiarkan laki-laki di hadapannya segera mengatakan sesuatu yang semoga bukan hal-hal remeh, seperti tempo lalu dia bilang, "Kamu cantik pagi ini.". Spontan pagi itu Ying menampar pipi Taufan. Padahal, ia bisa saja mendorong laki-laki itu hingga terpental menabrak dinding krem rumah mereka.

"Kamu memang di dalam tubuh dia, tapi kamu tetaplah kamu."

Ying tidak bisa membaca pikiran Taufan sekarang, tapi dia tampak serius.

"Kalau bisa, kita bertukar saja, seperti keinginanmu, 'kan?"

Ying menyingkirkan kedua tangan Taufan dari lengannya. Ia terpaksa tersenyum. "Sebentar, ya, aku ingin ke dapur. Aku haus."

Ah, Taufan tidak mengizinkan, sementara Ying tak tahu bagaimana caranya pergi dari situasi ini. Lagi-lagi dia menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Bukannya terasa hangat, tapi lumayan menyakitkan. Ying ingin segera minum lalu pergi ke sekolah.

"Satu menit saja, Taufan. Sekarang kira-kira tersisa tiga puluh detik lagi."

"Lima menit, ya?"

Ying berucap dalam hati, "Hei, sepuluh detik lagi." Namun, yang ia dapat bukanlah hal yang terlalu mengejutkan lagi, pelukannya makin erat.

* * *

Bukan sebuah hal yang menggemparkan lagi ketika Taufan menggenggam tangan Ying sambil berjalan dari tempat parkir menuju kelas. Kelas keduanya berbeda, yaitu Taufan berada di kelas sebelas, sementara Ying di bawahnya maka di pertigaan mereka menuju koridor kelas masing-masing. Ada yang lebih membuat Ying geleng-geleng kepala daripada rutinan paginya itu, yaitu berdasarkan pengamatannya Taufan akan benar-benar tampak sangat peduli padanya pada tiap hari pertama di sekolah baru, mulai dari merangkul pundaknya menuju kelas, membelikan makanan kantin dan mengantarnya ke kelasnya, dan hal-hal manis lainnya.

Ying rasanya nyaris seperti sedang memutar sebuah kaset berisikan kesehariannya sendiri. Ia hapal betul apa yang dilaluinya. Itu berputar tanpa ada hal yang mencolok. Namun, setelah ia membuka pintu kelas, ia dikejutkan oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Kata mereka, selamat ulang tahun. Huh?

Tidak, dulu tidak ada yang seperti ini. Kalau ada pun, rasanya itu sudah sangat lama. Kini Ying berdiri mematung, membiarkan teman sekelasnya melanjutkan rencana mereka, menjabat tangannya, lalu membawakan empat donat di dalam kotak kardus. Seorang lagi memegang lilin yang menyala yang sebelumnya telah ditusuk kayu, bukan dari bagian bawahnya, melainkan dari belakang sehingga jika lilinnya mencair, tangannya tak akan ketetesan.

Lima belas tahun, huh?

"Tiuplah! Ternyata kau yang paling muda di antara kami, ya?"

Ying tak bisa melupakan kenyataan bahwa dirinya lebih tua daripada mereka. Namun, ia bisa tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Senyumnya kini mengembang. Ia menuruti perkataan teman-temannya maka matilah api dari lilin ulang tahunnya.

Apa Taufan tidak bisa mengingat tentang tanggal hari ini? Ying memang tidak memalsukan tentang kelahirannya, kecuali tempat dan tahunnya.

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahu kalian hari ulang tahunku. Jadi, kelas ini memang merayakan ulang tahun tiap siswanya, ya?"

"Oh, iya! Kemarin malam kami sudah mendiskusikan. Kamu sedang tidak punya kuota internet, ya?"

Ying mengangguk. Kejadian sebenarnya adalah ponselnya disembunyikan oleh Taufan dan baru dikembalikan tadi pagi dalam keadaan kehabisan baterai.

"Ini sudah masuk semester dua bagi kita. Akan ada _promnight_ terutama bagi kelas dua belas, setiap kelas sepuluh dan sebelas mengirim satu pasangan untuk mengikuti _fashion show_ sebelum _promnight_ dimulai."

"Lalu?"

"Kau jadi Putri Salju, ya? Fang yang akan menjadi pangeran."

Ah, mengejutkan.

* * *

Banyak hal berlalu hingga akhirnya tiba di _author note_ cerita ini.


	3. Chapter III - Orang Baru

"Oh, iya! Kemarin malam kami sudah mendiskusikan. Kamu sedang tidak punya kuota internet, ya?"

Ying mengangguk. Kejadian sebenarnya adalah ponselnya disembunyikan oleh Taufan dan baru dikembalikan tadi pagi dalam keadaan kehabisan baterai.

"Ini sudah masuk semester dua bagi kita. Akan ada _promnight_ terutama bagi kelas dua belas, setiap kelas sepuluh dan sebelas mengirim satu pasangan untuk mengikuti _fashion_ _show_ sebelum _promnight_ dimulai."

"Lalu?"

"Kau jadi Putri Salju, ya? Fang yang akan menjadi pangeran."

Ah, mengejutkan.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Ying ingin menyerah. Ia tak tahan dengan tatapan memohon dari ketua kelasnya. Ia menghela napas. Hal itu semakin mengembangkan senyum dan harapan ketua kelas dan yang ikut membujuknya. "Sekali lagi, maaf."

"Ayolah, Ying."

Taufan, tolong aku! Harap-harap kakaknya itu bisa datang tiba-tiba dan menyeretnya dari kerumunan.

Ying tertawa kaku. "Putri Salju, ya? Baiklah."

Ah, Ying mengenal Fang dengan baik saja tidak.

 **Serendipity**

 **Chapter III - Orang Baru**

 **by Ayzahra**

Ying tercengang. Mengapa pagi ini ia harus berhadapan dengan masalah terkait Fang lagi, sih? Sebenarnya itu bukan masalah, melainkan hasil sistem pengacakan yang telah disepakati bersama: seminggu sekali tiap siswa akan mengambil gulungan kertas kecil bertuliskan nomor tempat duduk dan masa berlakunya adalah satu minggu. Jadi, aku harus duduk sebangku dengan Fang selama seminggu? pikir Ying. Ia menghitung ulang urutan tempat duduk dan menyesuaikannya dengan nomor yang ia dapat.

"Aku nomor tujuh belas, kamu nomor delapan belas, dan semua bangku sudah diduduki, kecuali punyamu." Tiba-tiba Fang menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Tentu saja ia menjeda kegiatannya waktu itu, yaitu membaca komik.

Ying mendelik. Ia menghela napas seraya meletakkan tasnya di kursi. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Barangkali kejadian ini berawal dari keusilan Taufan yang menyembunyikan ponselnya. Tak peduli kakaknya mendengar atau tidak ia berpikir seperti itu dalam hati. Huh, Ying sudah terlanjur kesal.

Ketika Ying sedang mempersiapkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya di meja, sebuah pertanyaan dari Fang terlontar. "Kamu betulan ulang tahun ke-lima belas?"

Kening Ying mengernyit. Ia menatap aneh ke pemuda di sampingnya yang pandangannya tak teralihkan dari komik di tangannya. "Iyalah," balas Ying tegas seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya- ia tak mau rasa kesalnya meningkat. Ia kembali merogoh tasnya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal. Kemudian sebuah bolpoin dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas.

Di tengah-tengah Ying merapalkan ucapan syukur karena tidak kehilangan bolpoin barunya Fang kembali bertanya. "Yakin?" Berbeda dengan percakapan sebelumnya, kali ini tatapan Ying terbalas.

Selama beberapa detik Fang masih menatap Ying, sementara yang ditatap pun tak bisa mengelak. Apa-apaan, dia? Sebagai penyembunyi keterkejutannya Ying menatap Fang lebih tajam. "Aku lebih muda darimu, tuh," katanya seraya mempertahakan tatapannya. Andai saat ini Fang adalah Taufan, bisa Ying pastikan sendiri setidaknya akan ada luka di tubuh laki-laki itu.

Selanjutnya Fang terkekeh. "Memangnya kau tahu tanggal lahirku?"

"Enggak tahu. Enggak penting."

Ying merengut seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk bersiap-siap di pelajaran pertama. Akan ia catat bahwa ia harus lebih berhati-hati dengan Fang. Diam-diam Ying menghela napas lega karena pembahasan terkait identitasnya tak lagi diungkit Fang. Terakhir pemuda itu terkekeh lagi dan bilang, "Terserah kau, deh."

Fang... bukan sebangsanya, 'kan? Yang jarang sekali mengobrol-atau mungkin belum pernah-tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada setengah meledek. Apa itu caranya memulai obrolan, ya, dengan orang asing sekali pun? Mulai detik ini Ying sangat tak bisa mempercayai Fang. Ah, bahkan, Ying saja sepertinya tidak menaruh percaya pada Taufan.

Saat waktu istirahat tiba, Taufan datang ke kelas Ying. Raut muka datar menjadi sambutan dari Ying. Ia berdecak kala mengetahui mengapa Taufan datang ke mari. "Kau butuh bantuan apa, Sayang?"

Taufan menahan tawanya ketika Ying menghela napas lalu menempelkan dahinya pada meja seolah bersikap sedang tidur. Tawa laki-laki yang duduk di kursi depan meja Ying itu akhirnya pecah diiringi tangannya mengusap kepala Ying. Beruntung sudah lama ia tinggal bersama Taufan sehingga ia bisa mengendalikan pikirannya seperti sekarang supaya tidak terbaca. Tidak mengertikah Taufan bahwa jantung Ying akan terasa hidup kembali jika Taufan berada di dekatnya? Terlebih lagi bersikap manis.

Gerakan tangan dan tawa Taufan terhenti tergantikan sebuah pertanyaan terlontar. "Hei, serius sekali baca komiknya. Apakah kamu pacar dia?" Taufan sengaja melirihkan di bagian pertanyaan.

Ying spontan duduk tegak. Siapa dia yang Taufan maksud, hah? Entah karena tebakannya salah atau hal lain, Ying rasa kekesalannya meningkat drastis. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyubit tangan Taufan yang sedang menunjuk seorang siswi yang duduk di paling depan. Jadi, temannya yang Taufan maksud?!

"Sakit, hei!"

Ying melirik Fang sebentar sebelum mengepalkan kedua tangan di udara. Wajahnya menatap gemas bercampur kesal ke Taufan. Pemuda bermata safir itu terkekeh. "Kuulangi, kau butuh bantuan apa, Sayang?"

Ying mendengus. "Telat, ah!"

"Terus mengapa harus makai cubit-cubitan, sih?! Tinggal bilang saja kalau kau yang mau kusebut sebagai pacar dia!"

Ying mengusap wajahnya. Ya ampun, mengapa kesabarannya tidak ikut-ikutan abadi, sih?

"Dia bukan pacar saya, Kak. Kami cuma teman sebangku." Akhirnya Fang angkat suara.

Taufan tersenyum penuh makna. "Kau harus lebih berjuang lagi, Ying. Aku pun turut bersukacita kau telah berpindah hati. Aku tahu kamu memikirkan dia—siapa namamu?"

"Fang."

Ying mendelik begitu Fang kembali angkat suara. Mengapa harus dijawab, sih?! Ia makin menyibukkan diri dengan buku-bukunya, sementara Taufan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Ya, aku tahu kamu memikirkan si Fang dari tadi. Ah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu, Sayang. Iya-iya, aku balik ke kelasku sekarang, nih. Sampai jumpa, kalian berdua!"

Helaan napas lega terdengar. Sudah sejak tadi Ying meneriakkan dalam hati menyuruh Taufan keluar dari kelasnya. Ia melirik ke Fang sambil harap-harap laki-laki itu tidak terbawa perasaan dan memikirkan kata-kata Taufan tadi tentangnya. Sialnya Fang memang masih menatapnya. Ying tersentak dibuatnya.

"Kamu menyukaiku?"

Lihat, tuh! Mau tak mau Ying kini membalas tatapan tanpa ragu dari bola mata nila itu.

"Jangan dipikir kata-kata kakakku tadi," ujar Ying ketus sambil memalingkan muka.

"Mengapa sampai dipikirkan terus? Apa soal usia memang topik sensitif bagimu?"

Ah, enggak tahu. Ying masih kesal. Ia tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Fang. Kalau setiap hari terus-terusan merasa kesal, bisa berakibat buruk, tidak, ya? Sekarang adalah waktu istirahat pertama. Ia menyesal tidak mengekor teman-temannya ke kantin. Semoga Taufan tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk melihat wajahnya di istirahat selanjutnya—entah itu karena ada urusan organisasi atau yang lain yang penting dia sibuk. Siapa tahu yang mau ia temui bukan dirinya, 'kan? Melainkan tubuh yang Ying tempati sekarang—Yaya.

Fang sendiri tak mengulang pertanyaannya biar Ying menjawabnya. Bisa-bisa bahaya jika wanita itu sangat kesal. Cubitan yang ia lakukan pada kakaknya tadi kelihatannya menimbulkan sakit, sih. Toh, walau tak memperoleh jawaban dari orangnya langsung, ia sudah tahu jawaban yang sesuai kenyataan.

* * *

Kuhubungkan kembali dengan jalan ceritanya maka kuputuskan judulnya kuganti.


	4. Chapter IV - A Boy with His Secret

Ying tidak mau menunggu sampai urusan Taufan selesai sore ini seperti biasanya. Ia memilih pulang terlebih dahulu, tak peduli tatapan memohon dari kakaknya. Dari situ ia juga merasa... sedikit senang? Karena ia merasa dilihat sebagai dirinya sendiri, bukan Yaya.

Mendadak perasaan senangnya tergantikan dengan kesal lagi. Mengapa Taufan harus banyak omong, sih, di depan Fang tadi? Memang akan lebih mudah jika Fang dan dirinya tidak akan mengobrol lagi di hari-hari berikutnya. Ying tak perlu menanggapi atau mencari topik yang bukan merupakan hal sensitif baginya. Hah, bagaimana kalau diam-diam Fang kesal juga dan berniat membalasnya kepadaku? Pikir Ying. Terlebih lagi bila itu terjadi pada acara _fashion show_ yang mereka ikuti. Bisa-bisa Fang membuatnya malu lalu membuat semua orang mengingat wajahnya.

"Hei, itu rumahku."

Tanpa sadar Ying telah memberhentikan langkahnya dan meninju salah satu tembok penyambung gerbang besi.

Ying terkesiap. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya melotot lalu ia menghela napas seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar.

"Kau ada dendam dengan rumahku?"

"Maaf," ujar Ying seraya mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya ke arah Fang, "entah kau melihatnya dari awal atau tidak, kau harus lupa," lanjutnya. Mulutnya merapalkan sesuatu dengan lirih.

Setelah itu, Ying langsung berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke rumah. Beruntung dirinya memiliki kelebihan yang bisa ia praktikkan kembali tadi. Kalau tidak, hubungannya dengan Fang bisa bertambah parah.

Sunggguh, kembali ke persoalan Taufan. Ying juga tak habis pikir mengapa kakaknya itu lebih memilih tetap menjadi dirinya sendiri. Banyak kegiatan diikutinya. Merepotkan.

* * *

 **Serendipity**

 **Chapter IV - A Boy with His Secret**

 **by Ayzahra**

* * *

Pintu terbuka. Ying melirik sebentar ke arahnya. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang membukanya tanpa perlu memastikannya kembali. "Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

Taufan menutuk pintu sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur tepat di samping Ying. "Ada yang ingin kuberitahu, Ying," mulainya sembari membenarkan posisi tidur terlentangnya dengan kaitan jari tangan sebagai bantal kedua selain bantal asli.

Ying bergumam. Ia perlu maju sedikit dari posisi duduk awalnya untuk menghindar dari tangan Taufan. Dengan tenang ia kembali tertuju pada bukunya dengan punggung yang tak lagi menyender tembok.

"Fang," sebuah nama meluncur menggoyahkan fokus Ying pada Taufan, "dia tak bisa kubaca. Aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya."

Selang beberapa detik kakak beradik itu sempat saling pandang. Selanjutnya Ying memutuskan kontak terlebih dahulu. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

Taufan pun mengganti objek pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar Ying. "Memangnya kapan kita bercanda?"

Sungguh Ying ingin sekali menendang Taufan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Terlebih lagi sekarang kasurnya terasa makin kecil karena kedatangan kakak yang menyebalkannya itu.

"Aku serius. Aku tidak mengerti. Fang berbeda."

"Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya, huh?" tanya Ying lagi. Kali ini memang bukan yang pertama kali baginya mendapati nada serius dari Taufan.

Dua detik kemudian Taufan telah duduk di samping Ying. "Kau ingin aku segera keluar dari sini. Aku tahu itu, tapi mengapa tidak dengan Fang?"

"Apa itu adalah salah satu alasanmu menggoda kami?" tanya Ying dengan nada datar. Ditutupnya buku bacaannya. Ia balas pula tatapan dari manik safir kakaknya.

"Ah, ya, siapa tahu dia tiba-tiba berpikir tidak nyaman denganku. Ternyata itu malah kudengar darimu."

"Kau ingin aku membuatmu dekat dengannya?"

Alis Taufan terangkat. "Tidak, tidak! Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa dia berbeda."

Ying beranjak dari kasurnya. "Kau bisa mencari tahu dengan dekat dengannya," katanya lagi sambil meletakkan buku bacaannya di rak mini.

"Ogah. Lebih baik kau yang mendekat padanya."

"Lalu?"

"Cari tahu tentang dia. Keluarganya sekaligus kalau bisa," jelas Taufan sambil ikut beranjak dari kasur dan berdiri di hadapan Ying, "bisa jadi dia memang berbeda dari yang lain. Kau mengerti?"

Memiliki kakak seperti Taufan bisa menjadi hal terseram sekaligus memberinya sekian persen keuntungan, seperti ia tak perlu mengulang apa yang dipikirkannya lewat kata-kata.

"Ya, kau mengerti. Barangkali dia sama seperti kita."

Malam itu Ying berpikir mengenai Fang. Bisa jadi ada faktor-faktor lain yang belum mereka ketahui. Namun, yang dikatakan Taufan bisa jadi adalah kenyataan. Terlebih lagi raut Fang yang tidak wajar tadi menurutnya. Dia bertanya, "Kau ada dendam dengan rumahku?" Dapat Ying pastikan bahwa Fang melihatnya. Tinjunya memberi bekas pada tembok yang Fang sebut sebagai bagian dari rumahnya. Mana Ying tahu kalau itu rumah Fang. Hampir setiap ia melewati jalan pintas di situ ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Fang. Ah, ya, ia pun memang jarang melalui jalan itu.

Tunggu, sebuah tinju kecil meretakkan tembok. Selanjutnya Fang bertanya, "Kau ada dendam dengan rumahku?" Apa Fang tidak melihat retakannya, ya? Padahal, tembok itu pun menjadi agak cekung. Fang memang menatapnya tajam, tapi masih ada yang mengganjal seolah sikapnya bukanlah sesuatu yang wajar bagi Ying.

* * *

"Kau selalu menolak ajakan ke kantin. Memangnya seenak apa sosis itu?"

Ying melirik sebal. Niatannya menghabiskan sebuah buku bacaan—yang kemarin malam dibacanya—selalu terjeda dengan kemunculan suara Fang atau Taufan. "Mau?" tawarnya dengan ketus.

Lagi-lagi mata Ying melotot karena ulah Fang. Laki-laki itu mendadak melahap potongan sosis di tusukan garpu dengan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ying dan menariknya untuk mempersempit jarak dengan mulutnya. Tubuh Ying yang tadinya santai tersender dengan punggung kursi kini telah menegak tegang. Ada helaan napas lega yang diam-diam keluar. Beruntung hari ini ia tidak membawa roti isi yang khusus dibuat untuknya. Bisa-bisa lidah Fang mengetahui keanehan rasa pada rotinya.

Tentu, Ying masih bisa makan daging. Roti atau apa pun juga tidak apa-apa asalkan dengan jadwal makan yang jarang.

"Ternyata enak. Aku boleh minta lagi?"

"Enggak."

"Ayolah."

Ying diam. Ia kembali menyenderkan punggungnya dan mengambil potongan sosis lagi dari bekelnya.

"Kau mau aku menyebarkan informasi bahwa kau punya kekuatan super?"

Ying langsung melahap sosisnya dan menelannya bersama ketenangannya. Siapa tahu Fang tiba-tiba merebutnya lagi lalu bisa-bisa Ying kelaparan. Setelah memenuhi pikirannya dengan dugaan itu, ia tetap tidak tenang. Diam-diam Ying membaca buku sambil mengatur irama napasnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi kurang teratur. Apa-apaan Fang?

Melihat Ying diam dan tak membalas tatapannya, Fang kembali membuka suaranya, "Aku lihat, lho, kau yang merusak rumahku."

Sekuat tenaga Ying menahan dirinya agar tetap tenang dan tak memperlihatkan keterkejutannya sekarang. Mendadak ia menoleh ke Fang. "Buka mulutmu!" titahnya tidak dengan nada tinggi.

Kening Fang mengerut. Ia menatap mata hazel di hadapannya dengan heran. Namun, ia tetap mengikuti Ying walau ragu.

Akhirnya sepotong sosis harus diikhlaskan lagi oleh Ying untuk diberikan kepada teman sebangkunya. "Tutup mulutmu!"

Fang mengunyahnya dengan cepat. "Tentu aku akan tutup mulut."

"Kalau kau tidak tutup mulut, kau akan makan sambil bersuara," tanggap Ying cepat agar Fang tidak menyinggung kejadian kemarin dan menduga bahwa Ying sudah lupa tentang itu.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu yang sebenarnya, Ying."

Ying nyaris bergidik mendengarnya. Terlebih lagi Fang menatapnya dengan senyum tipis terulas. "Siapa kau?"

Raut Fang berubah, senyumnya sirna. "Hah, siapa? Kau harus memperbaiki rumahku karena kau merusaknya lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku tidak lupa hal itu."

Untuk kedua kalinya diam-diam helaan napas lega menyelinap keluar. Jadi, kemarin ia betulan gagal menghapus ingatan Fang? Ia yakin bahwa ia sudah melakukannya dengan benar, kok. Namun, sekarang orang itu justru menagihnya untuk memperbaiki bagian rumah yang rusak karenanya. Fang kelihatannya tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi Ying tidak bisa menganggap itu sebagai hal sepele.

"Hah. Iya-iya."

Kekuatan Ying tidak bekerja pada Fang. Entah terjadi kesalahan atau bagaimana. Ying sendiri tidak tahu karena ia baru mencobanya sekali pada Fang. Bukan hanya dirinya, melainkan kakaknya juga sudah mengadu padanya soal dirinya yang tak bisa mengetahui pikiran Fang. Rasanya semua keanehan itu sudah sekian lama tidak terjadi.

"Iya apa?"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Aku akan memberimu uang lalu kau bisa memanggil tukang bangunan."

"Nah, begitu dong!"

Fang, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?

"Eh, Fang," panggil Ying dengan mulut masih dipenuhi sosis. Ia melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah menelannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?"

Dalam hati Ying berteriak panik. Mendadak ia ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri. Akhirnya ia menjadikan saran Taufan kemarin sebagai kambing hitam, yaitu mendekati Fang.

Dari beberapa detik yang lalu Fang sudah tampak tenggelam dalam buku komik yang sedari tadi hanya dipegangnya. "Kau biasanya menunggu kakakmu dulu, tuh."

Ying menangkap jelas raut terkejut yang muncul sesaat saja sebelum Fang kembali mempertahakankan muka datarnya. Ia tak kuasa menahan senyum miring. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu hal itu?"

Bukan hanya berniat mengusili Fang, tapi juga memecah rasa curiganya yang makin bertambah pada laki-laki itu.

"Aku cuma pernah dengar itu dari mulut orang lain."

Ying terkekeh. Ia pun beranjak membaca bukunya lagi. "Kalau kau tak mau, tinggal menolak saja."

"Tidak, aku mau," balas Fang cepat sehingga menarik atensi Ying, "ah, ma-maksudnya aku mau menolak. Sore ini aku tidak bisa menerima ajakanmu."

Selanjutnya Ying tak bisa menahan tawanya untuk Fang yang terbata-bata. Tentu saja ia pun tak bisa mengenyahkan dugaannya bahwa Fang memang telah mengetahui beberapa hal terkait dirinya—atau kemungkinan lain laki-laki itu memang menggali informasi terkait dirinya.

* * *

Ying tidak akan pulang dengan melewati jalan pintas seperti kemarin karena dengan kakaknya ia terbiasa melalui trotoar di tepi jalan raya. Tidak ada kekuatan. Keduanya berjalan layaknya orang-orang biasa. Ada langkah yang seirama dan berlawanan. Yang pasti keributan lalu lalang menyelimuti semua.

Ying pun harus menunggu Taufan selesai dengan urusannya sebelum pulang.

"Mau mampir buat beli daging?" Ying mengerti jika Taufan menawari untuk berbelanja seperti tadi, bukan berarti dia akan menggunakan semua uangnya untuk membayar belanjaan.

"Tidak. Uangku sudah kuserahkan ke Fang."

"Hah? Dan kau mau begitu saja?" protes Taufan.

"Aku berutang padanya."

Taufan tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini aku akan membelikanmu daging," ujarnya dengan bersemangat, "he-hei, mengapa melihatku dengan tatapan itu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Tidak."

"Aish." Taufan mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. "Pokoknya akan kubelikan. Nanti kita habiskan setelah makan malam dengan Ibu sekaligus kita bicarakan soal Fang lagi."

Taufan benar-benar membelikannya daging. Setelah makan malam dengan ibu, keduanya berkumpul di kamar Ying—tepatnya di atas kasur dengan duduk bersila. Tidak lupa bersama daging yang sudah diiris dan dipanggang. Mereka pun tahu kalau ibu mereka sedang sibuk dengan mantra-mantra seperti biasa.

"Jadi, kemarin aku tak sengaja merusak gerbang rumahnya-"

Taufan menahan dagingnya yang siap dimasukkan ke mulut. "Apa?! Jadi, karena itu, kau memberinya uang. Kau masih harus belajar menahan emosimu."

"Salahmu sendiri membuatku kesal. Esoknya dia mengungkit lagi kejadian itu," jelas Ying sambil mengingat obrolannya dengan Fang tadi. Ia diam sejenak memberi waktu agar Taufan mengetahui gambarannya lebih jelas. "Padahal, kemarin sudah kuhapus ingatannya dengan benar."

Taufan mengusap dagunya. Matanya menerawang. "Mungkin kau juga masih harus mempelajari kekuatanmu lagi, Ying."

"Aku bisa mencobanya kepadamu."

"A-ah, aku tidak mau melupakanmu," elak Taufan seraya mengambil daging lagi dengan sumpitnya dari piring.

"Dia... seperti cuma berlagak seperti orang biasa. Pikirannya tidak bisa dibaca dan ingatannya tidak bisa dihapus. Apa dia sebangsa dengan kelebihan berupa tidak bisa menjadi target? Maksudku kekuatan dari vampir lain tidak akan mempan padanya."

"Sepertinya—"

"Tunggu, mengapa kali ini kita harus sangat perhatian dengan orang lain?"

Bola mata Taufan berputar malas. "Kata perhatian membuatku geli. Kalau dia sama dengan yang lain pun tidak akan sangat memusingkan seperti sekarang," balasnya dengan nada sebal, "Namun, kalau tebakanku benar, ada keuntungan yang bisa didapat dari Fang," lanjutnya disertai senyum tipis.

"Apa itu?"

Senyum Taufan makin mengembang. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mengusap rambut Ying. "Kau sudah besar. Sekarang pikirkanlah sendiri dulu, Ying," ujarnya disusul tawa karena langsung mendapati raut muka sebal di hadapannya dan tepisan pada tangannya, "Oh, selamat ulang tahun juga. Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Ying mencubit lengan Taufan. "Aku bisa menghapus memorimu. Kamu tahu itu."

Taufan meringis seraya beranjak berdiri. "Sisa dagingnya untukmu. Cuci sendiri wadahnya. Selamat ulang tahun, ya, Nenek!" ujarnya yang mengundang kekesalan Ying sambil melesat keluar.

Mati-matian Ying tidak memikirkan tentang Taufan dan pemberiannya malam itu—dan kapan pun dalam jarak yang dekat dengan Taufan. Yang pasti jika ditanya apakah ia senang, ia akan mengangguk.

* * *

Aku—dan kelihatannya bukan hanya aku—berusaha untuk menghasilkan yang terbaik dengan memilih cara yang baik pula.


End file.
